


Just smile and nod

by SummerKisses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Its shitty, M/M, This is the first time i write something fluffy, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerKisses/pseuds/SummerKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu is an anatomy model who may or may not stare too much at the cute art student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just smile and nod

Drawing people was Wonwoo's forte, it came natural to him, hands moving on their own accord, plastering on the paper what his eyes captured. Anatomy had always amused him greatly. Sometimes he spent days at the park, drawing strangers and imagining stories behind the reason to be there.

So when the professor said he would invite a model for their anatomy practice Wonwoo couldn't be anymore excited. But the moment said model stepped into the room, Wonwoo decided that angels did exist and there was one standing right in front of him.

The boy walked to the professor, bowing politely before smiling and _god_ if Wonwoo didn't believe in love at first sight before, he surely did now.

"Okay guys, this is Mingyu. He'll be here to be our model for a couple of classes," Mr. Kim said, putting his hand on the model's - _Mingyu's_ \- shoulder, and leading him to the center of the class, "Just make any pose you're comfortable with so they can begin," he told Mingyu.

Mingyu nodded, before turning to the class and bowing once again. He held a simple pose, sitting on a chair, legs crossed, back straight and head held high.

Wonwoo was sitting on his right side and he wondered if his profile was just too flattering or if he was really that gorgeous.

The boy decided to start drawing before he started reciting Petrarca's 365 love sonnets. Grabbing his pencils he began to work, starting from the outline of his jaw and drawing up to his hair, drawing the shape of his head. Moving down the slope of his nose to the curve of his mouth (where he may or may not have stayed a little too long staring and not drawing at all.)

He traced slowly the boy's cupid's bow and shaped perfectly his lower lip, subconciously bitting his own. As he lifted his head once again he saw the other boy's eyes on him, not moving his pose but keeping his eyes trained on Wonwoo, whose cheeks were slowly heating up as he kept eye contact with the model, he could feel his heart start beating faster and pound on his ribcage as if it were trying to escape.

The corner of Mingyu's lip formed a small smirk before his eyes turned back to somewhere in the wall.

Around an hour later, Wonwoo was done drawing Mingyu's silhouette, only missing final details like shadowing or small details he'd forgot to draw.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of telling you this, Wonwoo," Mr. Kim said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "but you've got talent, more than anyone I've met. Your sketch is beautiful. Alright guys, this is it for today, we'll continue on Thursday. Mingyu, you'll be back then, right?" Mr. Kim asked.

"Sure," Mingyu said, standing up and walking towards Mr. Kim. Wonwoo saw him approach and started to put everything back in his backpack before he said something stupid in front of the other boy.

"It really is good, maybe too good. I don't think I am that good looking," said a voice over his head and Wonwoo grimaced _too late_.

He sighed, turning to look at Mingyu. Probably not the best idea because he was even more handsome up this close.

"Yeah, no trust me. You are," Wonwoo said, finally standing up and _oh my god he wasn't only handsome, he was also so tall_. Wonwoo bit his lip, grabbing his sketchbook and pulling his messenger bag over his shoulder, "I mean, your bone structure is really nice, you- well, you are perfect for an anatomy model," he said as pink started coloring his cheeks.

He pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his fingers and looked up at the taller boy again, gathering all his courage to say, "Jeon Wonwoo." Extending his hand for Mingyu to shake.

"Kim Mingyu," responded the other, shaking Wonwoo's hand.

Wonwoo pulled his hand back and cleared his throat, "I got to go but- I'll see you soon?" He asked slowly walking to the door.

"Sure," responded Mingyu with a smile on his face.

Wonwoo left thinking about how he had embarrassed himself terribly in front of Mingyu.  
Mingyu, on the other side, couldn't stop thinking how cute the other was.  
~.~.~

"But you don't understand! I told him his bone structure was nice. Who even says that?" Wonwoo whined into the receiver, rubbing his hand over his face.

Hansol, on the other side of the phone, sighed, "okay, can you stop crying like a baby? You drew him, right? Send me a pic, I want to know if this guy is worth this drama."

"You are so mean, why am I even friend's with you," Wonwoo said, eventhough he was already searching for the sketchbook to do what Hansol asked.

"Because you're lame and still can't find friends at your new, fancy art school. Besides, I'm pretty cool," said the voice on the other side of the receiver. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, it wasn't his fault people thought he was mean, just because of his constant annoyed expression.

"Shut up and see the pic, I already sent it."

There was a long pause, then " _No way_ ," said Hansol, amusement visible in his voice, "this is the guy, seriously? Mingyu?"

Wonwoo frowned, "yeah, how do you know his name?"

Hansol cackled obnoxiously on the other side of the phone, "He's one of Seungcheol hyung's friends. His rap is awesome."

"My rap is awesome too," Wonwoo mumbled, "well, that- that's cool, I guess."

Hansol chuckled, " I can invite you to hangout sometime with us, and you two will casually meet again, what a surprise!"

"I love you, Hansolie," Wonwoo said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I know."  
~.~.~

It became a routine, Mingyu coming over to Wonwoo's classes. Wonwoo drawing him, while Mingyu stole glances at him.  
Then small talk over the end of class. Nothing more than that.  
~.~.~

Mingyu was already sitting in the center of the classroom, same pose as last time. Wonwoo sat at his usual place, sharpening his pencils. His final proyect would be due soon, and he should still find a model. He'd probably ask Jeonghan, that boy was too pretty and well, Wonwoo would probably only have to invite him and Seungcheol to hang out, do them both a favor. _Those two really needed to get rid of that tension, seriously._

He looked up only to find Mingyu looking at him again. 'Hello,' mouthed the younger, and Wonwoo couldn't help but smile at him.

He waved his fingers at the model, before continuing his work, lining over the eyes, and beginning the shadowing.

It didn't take long before Wonwoo was done with his drawing with enough time to spare. He didn't know what else he could do so he ended up just watching the other boy.

Indeed, he was perfect for a model, his eyes slanted, lips that curved upwards at the edges and a cupid's bow deep enough to make them look appealing.  
And _no, he obviously didn't think about how kissable this boy's lips were_

He decided to stop staring at the model, and began to put his things away. Just a couple of minutes left and then he'd be able to go home, call Hansol and tell him to come to his house to have a sleepover.

 _don't call it that_ Hansol would always say, _it's too girly_

"Time's up, hopefully you finished your drawings, you can all go home now. It was a pleasure to have you as our model Mingyu," Mr. Kim said.

Wonwoo could feel someone approach him and it wasn't difficult to figure who it was and as nice as it was to talk to him about small things, he still struggled on not saying something dumb like how pretty his lips were.

"You're really cute when you're mumbling," a voice said over him and something on Wonwoo's neck may have snapped at how fast he turned his head.

"I was mumbling things?" Wonwoo asked, standing up and grabbing his things, hoping to escape before he said something else.

"Yeah, something about nice lips or something like that?" Mingyu said, a smirk resting on his lips.

_Of course the fucker knew what he was doing to Wonwoo, that asshole._

"Yeah well, I got to go now, I'll just leave -" he said, walking around Mingyu to finally get out of there, when the younger grabbed his wrist.

"Wonwoo, I- can I get your number?" Mingyu asked shyly, looking anywhere but at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo's brain made short circuit and all he could do was stare at Mingyu as if he had just killed someone.

The taller let go of his wrist, sensing rejection, "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to."

"No, no. It's okay, I want to! Give me your phone." Wonwoo said, talking a step closer to the other boy.

Mingyu looked surprised by the answer, but quickly pulled his phone and handed it to the older with a small smile.

Wonwoo grabbed it and dialled his number before handing it back. He smiled, "I got to go now, I hope to see you soon Mingyu."

He walked back home with a smile on his face and called Hansol as soon as he got there.  
~.~.~

One week -and a couple of cute random texts from Mingyu- later, when Wonwoo is already in his pajamas, a blanket draped over him as he was ready to start his chick flick marathon, Hansol calls him.

"Okay so, it's Coups hyung's birthday today and he's having a party at his house, you got to come," is what he says.

"Hansolie~but it's friday, and I'm ready to watch She's The Man," Wonwoo whined. And yeah, they both knew he would give in but it's necesary for him to complain first.

"Hyung, Mingyu is gonna be there. You seriously got to come. I'm picking you up in an hour, you better be ready," a pause and some whispers on the other side on the phone, "ah yeah, and call Jeonghan hyung, that will be your gift for Coups."  
~.~.~

Jeonghan and Wonwoo were sitting on the couch catching up when Hansol and Soonyoung arrive.

They left in Soonyoung's car and soon were inside Seungcheol's house. It took Seungcheol about a minute and two seconds to see Jeonghan, dash across the house and wrap his arms around him.

Hansol pulled Wonwoo away from those two and into the kitchen, followed by Soonyoung who found Chan there and decided to hug him to death, and while the younger complained at the top of his lungs, they all knew he didn't minded at all. Jihoon was giving out drinks, giving Wonwoo one as soon as he came in. Then getting into a fight with Hansol because Jihoon refused to give him alcohol eventhough he was already eighteen.

Wonwoo was watching amusedly as they bickered when someone covered his eyes, and judging by Hansol's silence he'd say it was Mingyu. But he would play dumb.

"Uhm let's see, who could it be?" He said, placing his finger on his lips. "Junnie~?"

Mingyu made an indignant noise and uncovered Wonwoo's eyes, sitting next to him at the bar stool, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo said, wrapping his arms around the younger, "Mingyu~ you are not mad a me, right?" He placed his head on the younger's shoulder and poked his cheek.

Mingyu looked at him and Wonwoo pouted, the brunette smiled shyly while Jihoon and Hansol made puking noises in the back. Wonwoo glared at them, then turned back to the younger, "Mingyu?"

Mingyu looked at the other for a second before smiling, grabbing the older's hand and standing up, leading him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Wonwoo ended up against the wall of the living room, and while Mingyu said it was because of the excess of people, the older wasn't so sure. Mingyu was hovering over him, leaning against the wall with his arm next to Wonwoo's head.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" The older asked, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Mingyu only bit his lip and moved closer. The older tilted his head up, grabbing the sides of Mingyu's shirt, already feeling Mingyu's breath on his face.

"Nah, not really," the younger said, pushing away from Wonwoo and insted resting on the wall next to him.

Wonwoo leaned his head back and sighed, closing his eyes, "you are terrible, why do I even like you."  
Mingyu looked at him for a moment, taking in how he looked against the dim lights of the party, how his lips were agape and his throat so long and bared to the world. It was probably the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen and Mingyu just really wanted to kiss him but all he did was link their fingers together and squeeze.

Wonwoo opened one of his eyes to look at Mingyu, who just smiled and squeezed again. Wonwoo smiled too, closing his eyes again and leaning closer to Mingyu.  
~.~.~

Somehow they ended up in the backyard of Seungcheol's house, sitting in the grass.

Surprisingly, not many people were there and it was really nice to just sit outside with each other. Wonwoo had his head on the brunette's shoulder, eyes closed as he listened to Mingyu talk about how he was actually a music major but became a model because he needed money. Then got attatched to the sound of pencils against paper and to this black haired handsome hyung who was so awkward and cute and how he'd dreamt of kissing him since he had met him.

The older opened his eyes and looked up at Mingyu for moment, "and why haven't you done it?" He asked.

Mingyu just shrugged, smiling and cupping Wonwoo's cheek. Wonwoo lifted his head, his hand on the younger's waist, leaning closer to the other until their lips were almost touching, "I'm going to kiss you, then."

And all Mingyu could do was nod.

Wonwoo leaned all the way then, softly pressing his lips to the younger's. Mingyu's hand moved to the back of the older's neck, pulling him closer and pressing back heartily. The older fisted Mingyu's shirt, trying to deepen the kiss, but Mingyu pulled back.

"I think I am in love with you," he said, rubbing his thumb over the older's jawline.

Wonwoo laughed, all deep throaty laugh "you're so dumb," he said, pecking the other's lips, "come home with me."

Mingyu looked at him for a second longer before nodding.  
~.~.~

Wonwoo ends up being pushed against the door of his apartment, Mingyu shoving him and pressing himself all over the older's front. Kissing him harshly, one of his hands burried on Wonwoo's hair while his other arm was wrapped around his waist. Wonwoo's hands fisted on the taller's shirt as they pressed together.The fear of his neighbors finding them long gone as Mingyu kissed his thoughts away.

As they pulled away for air, Wonwoo rested his head on the crook Mingyu's neck while Mingyu rubbed his thumb over a sliver of skin showing just under his rumpled up shirt.

"I don't-" whispered Wonwoo, "I'm- ugh, why are you like this. I don't like you," he sighed, fist tightening their grip on Mingyu's shirt, "you're too nice and handsome, and I have known you for what? A month? Why do you make me feel like this?"

Mingyu was confused for a moment before he understood and he let out a chuckle.

He could feel the heat radiating from the older's cheeks and his breathing over his collarbone. He placed his fingers under Wonwoo's chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eye, "I don't know, you- you make me feel that way too. Maybe I wasn't kidding when I told you I might be in love with you."

Wonwoo's cheeks got redder, and he turned his head away from Mingyu's fingers.

The younger chuckled and wrapped his arms around his hyung's waist, pulling him closer. Wonwoo instictively putting his arms around Mingyu's neck, letting his head rest on the other boy's shoulder again, blushing harder when he felt Mingyu press a kiss to the top of his head.

"It's okay," the younger whispered, "we'll figure it out together."

All Wonwoo could do was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors but I suffered too many crises. And it's finally done, and I am so excited to have written something where someone didn't die! Thank you for reading .
> 
> my tumblr is thatkisstasteslikehalloween if you want to talk or see me die over my bias


End file.
